Omnivore
by Paigecat
Summary: After leaving the store Chrome runs into a sleeping Hibari. Find out how Chrome escapes punishment. 1896, I guess.


**Disclaimer: I Do not own KHR T•T**

One day Chrome was buying groceries at the store, when on her way home, she ran into Hibari- Actually, she crashed into the carnivore, who was _convieniently_ sleeping on the side of the road.

Chrome froze. Disturbing a sleeping Hibari Kyoya only led to one thing: Being bitten to death. As she was attempting to flee before he woke up, Hibari spoke,"Oi, Herbivore, for disturbing my nap, I will bite you to death." Chrome was going to keep walking, hoping to avoid a confrontation altogether, but Hibari spoke again,"Herbivore, Chrome Dokuro, if you try to escape, your punishment will be increased tenfold."

Chrome's heart sank as she heart her name. Now, there was no escape. Chrome slowly turned around, while Hibari unsheathed his tonfa's.

_Convieniently_, a certain snot-nosed cow brat came running down the street with I-pin chasing after him. "Gyahaha Lambo-sama is the best at tag," The idiotic cow brat declared... Before he tripped... And fell on his face... And was tagged by I-pin... Initiating a bawling fit...

As usual, the ten year-bazooka (along with seventy-five cents, Yamamoto's missing baseball glove, fourteen screws, a forty inch long piece of wood, and a hammer) _conveniently_ fell out of the cow brat's afro and latched itself onto a nearby victim. That victim _conveniently_ being Hibari Kyoya.

~~~~/*Ten Years Later*\\\~~~~

Vongola Base

Hibari Kyoya was _pissed_.

First he was woken up from his nap, by an herbivore, no less, and then he had to vanish into pink smoke and be sent to some unknown place. With a beautiful woman in front of him.

That part wasn't so bad.

Upon further inspection, he woman was even prettier than at first glance. Her hair, in pineapple style, was to her shoulders and was violet, like her left eye. Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch that had some weird symbols on it. She was wearing a professional suit with an indigo blouse underneath.

"Ah! Kyoy- I mean cloud man, or as I know you, Hibari-san." The beautiful woman spoke.

"Hn. Herbivore, identify yourself." Hibari demanded.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" The woman reprimanded, while waving her finger, as if talking to a child.

"Plus, you said I'm an omnivore, if not a carnivore!" The self proclaimed **omnivore** pouted.

"Hn. Identify why you are an omnivore? And, you still haven't identified yourself." Hibari prepared his tonfas.

"Geez! All you ever do is fight!"She complained,"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm Chrome Dokuro, and as you said 'If someone was living without organs, they must be an omnivore'."

Hibari opened his mouth, but he couldn't reply because he vanished into a cloud of pink smoke.

"Geez." The woman, Chrome Dokuro pouted,"I was waiting for you to get back. Your younger self is no fun."

~~~~/*Present time*\\\~~~~

Five Minutes Ago

Chrome flinched, but the cloud man had vanished. Into a pink cloud of smoke.

Out of the smoke, stepped a drop dead gorgeoud guy. He had short black hair and stunning sharp grey eyes. He was wearing a Black suit with a purple shirt underneath. He had a black tie, and an aura that says 'try anything and you die'.

The man's eyes widened at the sight of Chrome. "Nag~" He began before shutting his mouth and becoming aloof,"Hn. Omnivore."

Chrome was not was Hibari Kyoya from the future. Only Hibari Kyoya or 'Cloud Man' would call her an herbi- Omnivore. The pink smoke meant it was the ten year bazooka. Which means Chrome was saved. For five more minutes.

But it disturbed Chrome that he almost called he Nagi. How would the sadistic man known as Hibari Kyoya know her true name?

Instead, she decided to ask about being an omnivore. To which, he replied,"Anyone who lives without organs is an omnivore, at least."

Chrome also wondered how he had known she disn't have organs. The cloud man wasn't there the day she fought Mammon.

Chrome tried to get more answers but to no avail. Soon, the five minutes was up and 16 year old Hibari Kyoya was back.

"Oi, Omnivore." Hibari said sofly,"You grow up to be really pretty."

Chrome blushed. Hard. As in, the color of a tomato. She could only mumble "Thanks" and walk away.

Once she got home she realized something: She got away without punishment. She also realized that these feelings of hers will work out. In time.

OMAKE:

Yamamoto Takeshi was jogging to the baseball field when he saw Chrome walking away. He waved and yelled a quick greeting. He decided to slow his pace slightly, for there were some objects blocking his path: seventy five cents, fourteen screws, a forty inch long piece of wood, a hammer, and- Could it be? It was! Yamamoto's missing baseball glove! Picking it up, Yamamoto jogged to the baseball field with an added spring to his step that was not there before.


End file.
